After death, what awaits?
by craignsl
Summary: What if Gohan had died fighting the Saiyans and like they said in early episodes got sent to another dimension? Read and review if you want me to write more.
1. What's going on?

"Ohhhhhhhh, my head." is the muttering of a little boy who just woke up.

"What happened to me, I remember fighting the Saiyins and getting hit but what happened to me."

The young boy finally took a look around and realized things had changed. There was no sign of any one he knew. Piccolo, Krillen, or even his father. Everyone was gone even the Saiyans .

"How long was I knocked out for, and why didn't anybody move me?"

The boy started walking around, shouting for any one to come and help him. Questions were popping into his head faster than he could come up with answers. His memory was starting to come back to him, but it was doing little to help him answer anything.

He remembers fighting the Saiyans. He wasn't paying attention and that was his first mistake. It should have been his last, but here he was, still living as far as he could tell. He could remember hearing someone shout "DIE!!!!" and firing energy at him but what happened to him after that. 

"This is too much for me I need to find some one to help me," he said noticing a quiver in his voice.

"Don't be scared, be brave for everyone they wouldn't want me to be afraid."

The boy took to the air to look for the nearest city. Thinking back he remembered where the nearest city was, and took off in that direction. He flew for what seemed to be hours but couldn't seem to find anything.

"Where is it! It should be right h......"

He barely saw it. It was the city, but it couldn't be. The city he knew was a large, sprawling, bustling city but, what he saw below him now was ruins. From what he could tell the city was destroyed years ago but, he flew past it less than a day ago and nothing was wrong.

"There is no way I was knocked out for that long, where am I and what is going on."


	2. The End of the Begining

Chapter 2: The End of the Beginning 

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing, not even the Saiyans could have done this much destruction in a day."

Five cities. Five cities that were all there earlier were destroyed. It was understandable if the Saiyans won that there would be destruction but he, doubted even the Saiyans could destroy five major cities.

"I can't take this it's like walking in a ghost town, I need to find some one and get answers," with that he took to the air.

"I can sense a strong power but I can't tell who it is, all I know is I better get to this person soon so I can stop talking to myself."

After searching for what seems like forever he finally sees the source of the power. The figure seems vaguely familiar from a distance, but he needed to get up closer before he would learn anything. Despite the overwhelming terror he was feeling towards the person he saw, he moved forward.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" the figure shouted.

"I want answers I want to know what happened to the cities, what happened to the Saiyans, and what happened to my father and our friends."

"The answers, you want answers. I can tell you some right now if you would like."

Why won't he turn around. He seems so familiar to me but I need to see his front. 

"Yes I want answers."

"Fine you want to know what happened to the cities, I destroyed the cities. I destroyed everything and everyone that apposed me. Many apposed me and they all died."

"Who apposed you? Was my father one to oppose you?"

"I don't know there were so many who tried to kill me. They claimed to be the strongest fighters on the planet, but they posed no challenge."

"What happened to the Saiyans?"

"There were never _Saiyans_ on this planet, only the Saiyan. I am the only Saiyan to ever live come to this planet."

No it can't be. He sees the figure turn around and he stands in disbelief. It is Gokou it is his father, only it cant be. The figure in front of him is more powerful than his father was and looked more wild, and more evil than anyone he ever saw before. Despite all of this it had to be Gokou there aren't that many Saiyans in the universe.

"Daddy, it's me Gohan."

"I have no son, I never mated on this planet, I would never taint my Saiyan blood with one of the weak and pitiful humans."

"No, I'm your son and you're my daddy. What happened to you, why dont you remember me?" Despite his best efforts to be brave and strong, Gohan wept.


	3. Revelation

Chapter 3: Revelations

"You coward, stop your crying."

"Daddy why? Why don't you remember me what happened when we were fighting the Saiyans?"

"There are no other Saiyans! I am the only Saiyan, and even if there were other Saiyans why would I fight them?"

"They were trying to take over the planet, they killed some of our friends already..."

"You fool I have no friends, only enemies."

"No Daddy you had friends who you would fight for, who you would die for, and who would do the same for you."

"NO!!!" and with that Gokou struck.

The blow was two fast for Gohan to see. In less than five seconds Gohan was through a mountain.

I remember, the thought came to him as suddenly as the blow. I know why Daddy doesn't remember me. The fight with the Saiyans... one of them fired energy at me... Piccolo screamed, tried to save me... to late... the blast didn't kill me it sent me here.

"Daddy, please don't fight me!!"

"Don't call me Daddy, I have no son."

"You are right, here you have no son. You really aren't my Daddy are you? I will have to fight you."

"I will kill you!!!"

With that Gokou headed into battle with the son he never had.


	4. Brute Forces Emerge

Chapter 4 Brute Forces Emerge 

Gokou was too fast for Gohan to see. Before he knew what hit him, Gohan was down on the ground gasping for air.

"Please... uhh... stop." Gohan said as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"You fool you don't seem to get it. I can sense a great power in you, and I don't like that, I see that as a threat to my rule on this planet."

"What do you mean a great power?"

"Deep inside of you lurks a power that could destroy a planet, how can you not know?"

"I am not that powerful. Daddy please stop, I don't want to fight you I want things to be how they were before the Saiyans."

"STOP YOUR RAMBLING!!!"

Gohan tried his best to block the punch he saw headed his way but knew it was too late. As the fist hit he felt an insurmountable pain as his nose broke. He could fell blood coming from his nose.

"Please stop, please don't make me fight you Daddy!!"

"Fight me or you will die."

Gohan tried to run, but Gokou was faster and appeared in front of him blocking any means of escape.

"Do not try to run, you are only delaying the inevitable."

Gokou grabbed Gohan's neck and lifted him up, laughing as he felt his new victim struggling and gasping for air. Before Gohan could pass out he felt the hand release his neck, but the moment was all to short, for as he was falling to the ground Gokou punched him in the stomach sending him flying over a hundred feet before skidding to a stop on the cold unforgiving ground.

As he stopped on the ground Gohan felt something inside him snap and he flew into the air a monster only caring about self preservation.

"Ha I see you are finally showing your true power to me."

"I don't care if you are my Daddy I will fight you and I will make you pay for massacring all the defenseless people of Earth."

"Despite your power you are no match for m...." before Gokou could finish his sentence Gokou was sprawled on the ground looking for his assailant. 

"I'm right above you."

"How can this be, I knew you had more power but I never imagined you could hold this much force within you."

"Never underestimate your opponent, I learned that from my father."


End file.
